


Torrid Tuesday #11: What Happened to Our Clothes?

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Torrid Tuesdays [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Torrid Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 1_million_words Torrid Tuesday #11. The prompt this week was: What Happened to Our Clothes? Steve and Danny lose theirs. In the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid Tuesday #11: What Happened to Our Clothes?

Danny barely slowed as he walked through their house. He toed off his shoes when he reached the backdoor, going directly down to the ocean. He didn’t stop until he was ankle deep, sitting gratefully in the cooling water.

It had been 95 degrees all day with 90% humidity, thunderstorms threatening but never developing to cool things down. The cloud overhang just made the air feel closer and hotter, hard to even breathe it in. Danny’s shirt was plastered to him like a second skin, his slacks chaffing in all the places no one wanted to ever be chaffed.

The ocean was a welcome relief even though he was loathe to admit it, even to himself. He felt more than saw Steve arrive in the backyard, following the gentle slope to the water’s edge where Danny waited.

“Hey babe,” Steve said, sitting in the water next to him. The gentle waves were lapping at them, taking some of the heat from their skin.

“Hey,” Danny responded, leaning against the large warm shoulder closest to him.

“Hot one, huh?” Steve asked unnecessarily, kissing the side of Danny’s head.

“Do you have 68 cell phones in those pockets that are being water logged as we speak?” Danny asked, not really caring.

“Nope. I emptied my pockets before I came out. You?”

“Empty,” Danny agreed.

“Why didn’t you take a shower to cool off?” Steve asked, caressing Danny’s back through his very damp shirt.

Danny shrugged, turning his head enough to smile at Steve, a knowing, loving smile that Steve found he craved. “I figured you’d swim and I wanted to be here while you played fish.”

“You want to shower now?” Steve asked, looking back over the ocean and the streaks of color being painted by the sunset.

Danny shrugged again, leaning back on his elbows as the surf splashed more of him. “In a minute?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, shifting to lay on top of him so he could kiss those smiling lips he knew so well. “Although this may make take longer than a minute.”

Danny laughed up at him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s hard, warm body. “I sure hope it does.”

“You going to bitch about the sand getting in all the wrong places?” Steve asked, leaning up enough to unbutton Danny’s shirt.

“I’ll bitch if you don’t hurry the hell up,” Danny said, pulling Steve’s polo up over his head and throwing it higher up the beach. “Pants. Pants off.” He shoved his hands between their bodies, opening Steve’s button and fly, helping Steve shimmer out of them and his briefs. “Mmm…naked Steve. My favorite kind.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve teased as he kissed Danny’s mouth and down to his neck. His lips rested on Danny’s pulse point, relishing the life those heart beats represented.

“Hey, hey. I’m right here, babe. I’m fine. You’re fine. We are here and fine,” Danny reminded him, caressing his back down to his perfect ass.

“I know,” Steve said, kissing Danny just in front of his ear. “I never want to take it for granted.”

“Mmm…” Danny agreed, finally getting his pants off from over his feet. He spread his legs apart, Steve laying full on him. It was a welcome weight, one Danny would never tire of having over him. “We don’t have lube.”

“Our mouths don’t need lube,” Steve told him with a smile.

“Ahh…oceanfront 69-ing,” Danny said, licking his lips. “Kind of salty.”

“Only a little saltier than usual,” Steve assured him, kissing down his body until his mouth was even with Danny’s hardening erection.

“Turn, turn,” Danny urged, guiding him so they were head to foot instead of head to head.

They were laying on their sides, parallel to the ocean. The water washed up and buffeted against Steve’s back, Danny protected from most of the spray. Danny ordinarily would be bitching about the saltwater splashing in his eyes but he was too busy concentrating on Steve’s erection, hard, weeping, and tempting, level with his mouth. Danny reached out and licked the tip, making Steve gasp. That encouraged Danny to take Steve in, caressing him with his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to increase the suction. Steve moaned at the sensation, increasing the attention he was paying to Danny’s hard need.

Danny’s warm hand wrapped around Steve’s even warmer balls, Steve lifting his top leg to allow better access. Danny mirrored his actions, allowing Steve to roll his full sacks. Danny moaned as Steve caressed him in all the ways he liked best. Steve’s touches sent electrical currents directly to his erection, making it even harder. Steve’s tongue circled the tip, collecting the fluid he craved.

Danny moaned and leaned closer, begging silently for more. When Steve sucked harder, Danny repaid him in kind. Steve’s free hand was rubbing Danny’s belly, his palm tickled by the plentiful hair he loved having access to. Steve loved to rib Danny about his furred skin but in truth it was one of the things about Danny’s body he loved the most, the blond curls that covered every inch of him.

Danny’s left hand was flat against the hard planes of Steve’s stomach, relishing every dip and rise, every inflation that filled out the muscles and made them barely rounded.

Steve knew that Danny was getting ready to come because he knew Danny - his muscles were tightening, his breathing accelerating. Steve sucked harder, the fluid coming faster until his mouth was flooded with the familiar taste and fullness. Steve smiled around Danny’s softening erection, licking him as Danny continued coaxing Steve to completeness. As it sometimes did, the orgasm took Steve by surprise, Danny remaining around him as he spilled it all. Fluid leaked out of the side of Danny’s mouth, mixing with the rushing water.

The tide coming in was covering more and more of them with cooling water, Danny not bothering to complain about getting in his eyes, his ears, or his mouth. He was enjoying the feel of salty water outside while tasting the salty remains still lingering.

“Well,” Steve said, resting his head on Danny’s hard thigh. “That was…good.”

“Mmm…” Danny sighed, wrapping his arm around Steve’s thighs.

“We need to move. Go in the house,” Steve said, looking over his shoulder at the last rays of sun. “It’s getting dark.”

“Shhh…less talk. More savoring,” Danny said, leaning full against Steve.

“Okay,” Steve laughed. “But we’ll need to go soon.”

“Soon,” Danny echoed, kissing Steve’s wet, salty thigh.

“You are always so lazy afterwards.”

“And you’re unusually talkative,” Danny said, slowly sitting up. “Are you going to make me dinner?”

“Nope. Mom is,” Steve said.

“Oh right,” Danny said.

Steve looked around them, seeing only ocean and sand. “Oh. Where did our clothes go?”

“What?” Danny said, standing up and studying the beach around them. “Oh great. They must have washed out to sea.”

“Oops,” Steve said, looking out over the ocean to see if he could spot them. But the sun had gone too far down and the tide too far out. “I guess we’ll have to go up like this,” Steve said, eyeing Danny’s deliciously naked body.

“Your _mom_ is in the _house_ making us dinner,” Danny said, looking back at the house where a light was shining from kitchen window.

“Oh,” Steve said, following Danny’s line of sight. “Yep, she sure is.”

“And not a towel between us,” Danny said, looking down at his own bare body. “Great. I just wanted to cool off. You’re the one who divested me of my clothes. Which are now on their way to Japan.”

“Yep,” Steve agreed, advancing toward the house.

Danny placed a hand on Steve’s arm to stop him. “What are you doing?”

“Going in the house. I’m not sleeping out here. And I’m hungry,” Steve said as if it made all the sense in the world.

“Your _mom_ is in the _house_ , Steven. We can’t go back in without her seeing us.”

“I am aware of that, Danno. She’s seen me naked before. Not for a long time, but you know.”

“So you’re just going to waltz in the house, naked as the day you were born, and get us both towels?”

“That’s the plan,” Steve agreed with a nod. “You wait here. I’ll be right back.”

“You aren’t at all embarrassed? For your mom to see you – like this?” Danny said, waving at the length of Steve’s body.

Steve shrugged. “I don’t see that we have a lot of choice. Unless you want Mom to see _you_ naked.”

“Just go. Bring me a towel,” Danny said, pointing at the door.

“I’ll be right back,” Steve said, kissing Danny lightly on the mouth before continuing to the door.

“Hi dear,” Doris said, stirring the pot on the stove. “Lose something?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, shrugging and reaching for two towels. “We’ll be right back.” Steve wrapped one towel around his waist, holding the other beneath his arm.

“Hurry. Dinner’s almost ready,” Doris said, a laugh barely hidden in her voice.

Steve took the towel out to Danny who wrapped it securely before going inside with Steve. “Doris,” Danny said, nodding in greeting.

“Danny. You hungry?” Doris said, smiling at them and not trying to keep the amusement off her face.

“Starving. So we’ll just run up and, you know, shower. And stuff,” Danny said, easing toward the living room, Steve silently laughing at him.

“Of course,” Doris agreed, going to the refrigerator to take out the ingredients for a salad. She snuck a peek at Danny’s towel covered ass as it disappeared into the living room.

“Mom,” Steve said in scolding. “That’s my boyfriend’s ass you're ogling.”

Doris shrugged innocently and turned back to the stove.

Steve followed Danny upstairs where they quickly showered off the ocean and other sticky residue. Once they were dressed, they returned to the dining room and had a lovely dinner with Doris. Dessert was later, after Doris had left for the night.


End file.
